Broken (MadaDei)
by aMaskedNinja
Summary: ((This is a MadaDei fanfic. Mada is around 21 and Deidara is 17. Madara is currently in college and Deidara is still in high school.)) Trigger Warning: This story will contain rape, abuse, self harm, yaoi, violence, mature language, and Mpreg Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters minus any OCs I may add later on.
1. Chapter One

It was just another normal day for a young blond who had just gotten out of school and was now making his way to a local video game store where he worked. The teen let out a gentle sigh as he raked a hand through his long blond hair that was flowing freely down his back. He usually had some of it up in a ponytail but today, he allowed it all to be down. Over his left eye, he had long bangs that went past his chin. He had considered cutting them but never got around to it. His bright blue eyes had a fire burning so brightly that almost anyone could see it with just one glance. He was a very prideful teen and didn't like taking crap from anyone. He had even beaten the crap out of a few people who dared to test him. It usually only took one beat down to get people to back off but there were some rare occasions where it would happen more than once.

The blond was small for his age so that's why people thought they could walk all over him but they were dead wrong. He enjoyed proving it to them as well. His attitude helped a lot. He'd back talk anyone who dared to get in his face unless he was at work. That was the only place he ever held his tongue because he needed this job in order to keep food on the table. He may have lived alone but he did eat a lot since he was still growing, at least he hoped he was. Right now, he only stood at 5'4'' which really irritated him.

He was soon pulled from his thoughts when a familiar building came into view. The store known as Ultimate Gaming was about five minutes away. He had been working there since he was fifteen. It was a bit of an early age to start but once he told the manager his situation, she hired him almost immediately and became like a mother figure to him. He let out a sigh and pulled his green t-shirt from his bag so he could throw it on once he got into the store. His uniform consisted of that green shirt, a pair of black pants, and whatever shoes he wanted to wear. He often got away with wearing his prefered skinny jeans unless the owner of the store came in. His boss usually warned him in advance so he wouldn't get in trouble.

Once he was in front of the building, he pulled the door open and stepped inside. A bell went off that told them whenever someone was walking through the door. He heard his boss's sweet voice calling from the counter she was behind saying 'welcome to the store 'or something like that. When she popped her head up and saw who it was, she almost leaped over the counter with happiness.

"There you are, Dei! I was getting worried!" She exclaimed. Her short blueish purple hair was tied back in a bun and her amber colored eyes were shining as bright as usual. She had on some very light makeup and had her piercing in her bottom lip, right in the middle. She wore the same attire as Deidara did, which wasn't a surprise since it was their required uniform.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, Konan. I'm guessing you got my text but you were still worried, right?" Deidara asked with a grin. Whenever someone first met Deidara, they automatically assumed he was a girl due to his physic. He had a pretty slim body that could easily pass as a female body and his long hair didn't help him at all. He even wore eyeliner, which was just something he enjoyed. However, as soon as he spoke, people instantly gasped and apologized. He had a fairly deep voice which set most people straight, but there were a few who still wanted more 'proof', which he refused.

"That's right, sweet cheeks! How dare you make me worry! You weren't being naughty and hooking up with some random boy, right?" She asked with a playful smile on her face. Deidara blushed darkly before he glared toward Konan. Not many people knew he was gay because he didn't want people to know. However, his bigger secret was that he was an omega. He worked his ass off to hide the fact that he was one because he didn't want to give people another reason to try and walk all over him. He had been through a few heat cycles but he kept it hidden with suppressants. He refused to find a mate and settle down because he liked being free and Konan admired him for that but still told him he should look soon before someone forced it to happen.

"Konan, you of all people know I have no interest in settling down with some random guy right now. I'm only 17. I've got plenty of time." Deidara replied as he stepped behind the counter and sat his bag down. Once he pulled on his shirt, he pulled a lanyard from the bag that had his nametag in it and slipped it around his neck.

"I know honey but still. I just hope you're watching your back and everything. I don't want someone to take advantage of you. You're too sweet and pretty." She only smiled and placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. It irritated him because Konan was actually a couple inches taller than him. He felt so short around everyone except his best friend who was thankfully shorter than him.

"Come on now. You know I'll beat anyone down who dares to try and touch me. Then they'll be sorry that they even tried to lay their hands on me." The blond grinned proudly and Konan just laughed. She found the blond's attitude to be adorable but she still worried that he'd meet his match one day and he wouldn't be able to win. She hoped that day would never come though.

As the night came to a close, Deidara had finished stocking the shelves for the next day and helped Konan finish cleaning up the store. They left a couple sets of lights on before they both exited the store and Konan locked up the doors. The sun had set long ago and it was now pitch black outside, minus the small lighting from the streetlamps. The pair said their goodbyes and walked off in different directions. Little did the blond male know, he was being watched by a certain figure, not only being watched but being followed.


	2. Chapter Two

It didn't take Deidara long to reach his small apartment where he was staying. Once he got to his door, he unlocked it and stumbled inside with an exhausted expression. He kicked the door closed behind himself and dropped his bag on the floor with a tired groan. He didn't even feel like eating. Instead, he just stumbled to his small bathroom to take a quick shower before settling down for the night. He may not have had school tomorrow but he still had to be at work early to help another co-worker open the store. Konan had apologized for giving Deidara an early shift after closing but he had assured her that it was no big deal and that he would gladly do it.

He reached the bathroom with a tired groan and stripped down before climbing in and turning on the hot water. He hissed a bit when the water poured down on his sore back and tense muscles but he soon relaxed and was able to get through the shower. As soon as he was finished, he got out and grabbed a towel, deciding to dry himself off on the way to his room. Since it was just him living in the apartment, he had no fears of walking around naked. He soon wandered into his tiny room and sighed happily. After going to his dresser and pulling out a pair of grey sweatpants, he slipped them on, shut off the light and crawled into bed. He just barely remembered to set his alarm before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Outside the apartment, the figure that had followed Deidara home was sitting on a bench across the street from the poor apartment complex. He had seen which one the blond went into and had finally discovered where the blond worked. He actually knew the blond personally. A sadistic grin formed on the shadow figure's face. He couldn't wait to walk himself into that gaming shop tomorrow and face the blond, hoping that he'd find some weakness in the other. After about thirty minutes, the figure got up and decided to head home for the night. He would make sure to put his plan into action tomorrow.

Early the next morning, Deidara was pulled from his peaceful sleep by the sound of his alarm blasting in his ear. Letting out a groan, the blond quickly turned off the alarm and sat himself up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He picked up the phone and looked at the time. "7AM…" He mumbled softly before forcing himself from the bed. He had an hour to eat and get himself ready for the day. He had to be at work by 8AM to start opening the store. They didn't officially open until 8:30.

Once he forced himself out of bed, the blond tiredly pulled on his pants and work shirt before stumbling to the bathroom in order to fix his hair. Normally he'd take a lot of time on making it perfect, but today, he just ran a brush through it as carefully as possible then tied it all back in a low ponytail. He did manage to put his eyeliner on before he went into the kitchen for some frozen waffles that he could easily put in the toaster. He looked through his phone while he waited for his breakfast to finish. He had one text message from Itachi, who he was working with today.

"...This better not be a text saying he isn't coming…" Deidara muttered before he opened it and started to read.

 _Dei, Konan told me you were coming in to help this morning. Thanks for that. I have to bring Sasuke with me though since Shisui is at work. Thought you should know before you got here. Thank you again. ~Tachi._

Deidara let out a sigh of relief just as the toaster finished. He placed his phone down on the counter and pulled out a plate to put his two waffles on. He knew he'd be hungry after work but he just didn't feel like putting too much of an effort into making a big breakfast, not that he really had the groceries anyways. He'd have to do a small amount of shopping after work as well.

It didn't take the blond long to finish his breakfast and clean up the mess. After quickly brushing his teeth, he grabbed his wallet, phone, lanyard and keys before he hurried to the door and slipped on his black converse. He checked to make sure he had everything before he hurried out the door, making sure to lock it behind himself.

Letting out quiet sigh, Deidara walked down the stairs of his apartment complex and walked off in the direction of his work. He was honestly excited to see little Sasuke today. The young child was always so full of life and it made the blond smile. He honestly wished he had a younger sibling or something but he had been an only child and had been on his own since he was young. It didn't really bother him though. He had some great friends and that was all he needed to make him happy, even if he did feel pretty lonely most of the time. He would never truly admit that though. He didn't want anyone to take pity on him. It would make him feel useless and pathetic. He soon pulled himself out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling out his name. When he looked up, he saw a small child with dark hair running toward him, arms extended, and a familiar bright smile on his face.

"Dei Dei is here!" The small boy, known as Sasuke called out. He latched onto Deidara's skinny leg and started giggling like crazy. Not long after, another raven with much longer hair who was around Deidara's age came running over.

"Sasuke! Don't run off like that!" The raven exclaimed before he looked toward the blond with an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry about that, Deidara."

"Don't worry about it, Itachi. I'm just glad he ran to me and not someone else." Deidara replied as he leaned down and lifted the boy into his arms. The small child was only around seven years old and Deidara completely adored him. "Come on now, let's get the store opened up." The blond said as he walked toward the building with Itachi at his side and Sasuke still in his arms. They almost looked like they'd be a family but Deidara only saw Itachi as a brother, and the Itachi felt the same way. They were just really close friends and that was all they'd ever be.


	3. Chapter Three

By the time 8:30 rolled around, Itachi and Deidara had the entire store ready to go for the day. They had also gotten Sasuke settled behind the counter where the small child was coloring in coloring book he had brought from home. Deidara made his way over to the door and unlocked it, then he flipped the sign to open. He knew it would probably be awhile before they got any customers in, so he decided he'd spend some time testing out games and making sure they work while Itachi checked the stocks on the computer to make sure that nothing was missing.

Hours seemed to pass before they got a few customers in. Deidara was running the register while Itachi was helping some people find a specific game or whatever else they were looking for. Their store not only sold games, but they also sold CDs, records, manga, systems, plushies, and several other things. They didn't just sell, but they'd also buy things from people looking to get rid of their old items. They always had to be careful when they'd buy things from people. They even made sure to get in the habit of testing things to make sure they worked properly. If they took in any broken merchandise, Konan would kill them and then the owner of the store would kill them. It was never a surprise when people tried to deny any kind of testing, trying to just force them to believe that whatever the item was worked but none of the employees were stupid. It was a simple 'if you don't like it then get out' method. Whenever that came out, customers would get hostile and would always try to break things or punch the staff, which was when Deidara would finally drop his professional work act and he'd kick some ass, which he never got in trouble for because it was always an act of self defense.

"Hey lady. I want to sell this." A customer said as he walked up and flopped an old system down on the glass counter. Deidara could tell just by looking at the thing that it hadn't been taken care of and there was no way it would even turn on. Heck, it was so bad, they wouldn't even be able to get any parts out of it. He then looked up at the customer and crossed his arms.

"First, let me tell you something. I'm not a damn woman. Two, there's no way I'm buying this from you. Just look at it. It's damaged way beyond repair and I know for a fact there's no way it will turn on. It's clearly been neglected so if I were you, I'd just throw it away." Deidara said with a scowl. He was fully prepared for this to turn ugly.

"What the fuck do you mean you won't buy it!? It's perfectly fine! Come on, just give me $20 for it. And if you're not a woman then you should slice all that hair off and ditch the eyeliner." The guy said with a glare.

"I'm not purchasing this from you. I've explained to you the reason and now you're just being completely rude." The blond replied. He was just waiting for this guy to try something. The fire in Deidara's ice blue eyes was already burning. A lot of customers had stopped what they were doing and turned to watch everything unfold. Even Itachi was watching and fully prepared to help if needed.

"You dumb bitch." The male growled out before he reached forward and sent a hard slap across the blond's face, causing his head to snap to the side. He then smirked. "Now are you going to buy this thing from me or not?"

"...You really shouldn't have done that." The blond growled out.


	4. Chapter Four

Before the guy could even blink, Deidara was gracefully over the counter and directly in his face. He was glaring harshly with his hands on his hips. His cheek was red from where he had been slapped but he didn't care. Instead, he stepped back slightly and swung his foot as hard as he could. There was a loud _CRACK_ as Deidara's foot collided with the guy's face, sending him crashing to the ground. The guy may have been much taller than Deidara but the blond was quite flexible and was able to land a perfect blow. A low growl could be heard from the man on the floor but Deidara didn't even flinch a bit. He slowly got up and spat blood on the floor before reaching out and grabbing the blond tightly by the shirt.

"Where the hell is your manager!? What right do you have to treat a customer like that!? I come here all the time and spend a shit ton of money. I could buy your ass if I wanted too!" The male growled out as he started shaking the blond harshly. Deidara still didn't flinch. Instead, he smirked slightly and looked toward the crowd of customers.

"How many of you saw this guy strike an underaged kid after verbally assulting him?" Deidara asked and everyone raised their hands, causing the guy holding the blond to grow even more furious.

"Who fucking cares if they all saw it? I'll still have your ass fired for kicking me like that! I'm the customer and you're the bitch who's supposed to do as I say!" The guy shouted out before he threw Deidara harshly to the ground. At that point, Deidara felt a small twinge of fear but he didn't show it. Just as the guy was about to send a punch toward Deidara's face, his wrist was suddenly grabbed in a bone crushing grip with a deep voice that followed.

"I'll kindly ask you not to do that to my employee. If you do, the consequences will be dire." The voice said lowly. As the guy turned to see who was holding him, none other than Pein, the owner of the store, was standing there with a harsh glare on his face. Deidara was actually relieved to see the orange haired male.

"And who the hell are you?" The guy growled out.

"Oh me? I am the owner of this store and I saw everything you did to my employee. It started with an informal greeting, then foul language, then you struck him for simply doing his job. He had every right to kick you in the face and from the looks of it, he did a damn good job because your nose seems to be broken." Pein said in a terrifyingly calm tone. "Now kindly get out of this store, take your piece of shit system with you, and never come back." He said before he turned and threw the guy toward the door. He then picked up the system and threw it at the guy.

"Very well. I'll retrete for now." He hissed before looking at Deidara. "You better hope I don't see your face any time soon. You won't like it if I do." He then turned and hurried out of the store. Deidara let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and looked toward the ground. That was the first time someone actually had the upper hand on him and it scared him badly. He soon found himself being gently pulled to his feet by Pein.

"Deidara, are you alright?" Pein asked in a much kinder tone.

"I'm fine...thank you for assisting me…" The blond replied before rubbing his arm. "I'll be getting back to work now…" He muttered before going back behind the counter. His burning eyes had turned dull for that moment, which was something that never happened before. He didn't even realize he was trembling slightly until Itachi came over and placed a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"You're okay...just try to calm down. Sit down by Sasuke. I'm sure Pein won't mind helping until you recover." The raven said before he gently pushed the blond down beside Sasuke. The orange haired male ended up agreeing to stay and help while Deidara regained himself. He wasn't a very lenient person whenever someone hurt his staff. They were all like family to him and he was determined to keep them all safe.

In one of the corners of the shop, the same man who had been stalking Deidara last night had stood there and seen the entire thing unfold and was now hiding a dark smirk behind a magazine he was holding. It was just the opening the male had been waiting for. Now the blond was shaken and he had a bit less confidence in himself, unlike when he had actually managed to take the mysterious man down. However, the mysterious man wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"Hidan. If you're purchasing that magazine do so and let's go." Another male with long raven hair and tan skin said as he walked over to the other. Hidan turned and ran a hand through his silver hair that was always slicked back and rolled his purple colored eyes.

"Shut the hell up, Kakuzu. I'm plotting something here…" Hidan muttered softly as he sat the magazine down. He had only come in here to eye the blond behind the counter and put the final pieces to his plan in action.

"You're going after that kid who kicked your ass the other day, aren't you?" Kakuzu asked while raising an eyebrow. When Hidan nodded, the raven rolled his bright green eyes and sighed. "You're an idiot but I'm not going to stop you. However, I'm not helping you either." He said before he grabbed the silver haired male by the back of the shirt and dragged him out of the store.

"Hey! Wait! I don't want to go too far! He'll be out of there soon!" Hidan exclaimed once they were outside. Kakuzu released the whining male and crossed his arms.

"Look, we won't go too far but we can't hang around too long either. They'll get suspicious. Just wait a little ways away and then you can follow him." The raven replied. He honestly didn't know why he was giving this idiot any kind of advice but it was better than him blowing it and doing something stupid.

"Fine..I'll do it your way… Let's get going."

 **((Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to those who have taken a look at this story. I know it's an unusual ship, but I love it and I was very pleased to find others who liked this ship and did fanfics. I started liking this ship during an RP I was doing with a friend. I think they're pretty cute together. I know Madara hasn't made an appearance yet, but please bare with me. Again, thank you all for reading!))**


	5. Chapter Five

"Deidara." Pein said as he stood in front of the blond who was still on the floor. He had hardly moved since the incident and honestly Pein couldn't blame him at all. When the blond heard his name, he slowly looked up at the orange haired male and tilted his head slightly.

"Yes sir…?" Deidara asked softly. He was afraid that he was in trouble for staying down on the floor for so long but he just couldn't help it. He was still too scared to move.

"Look, I'll stay here and cover for you. You should go on home and try to rest after what happened. Don't worry, you're not going to be in trouble. I'd rather you be home where you feel the safest so go on and also take tomorrow off too." Pein said before giving the blond a gentle smile. Deidara bit his lip and hesitated to take the offer. He thought it over for several minutes before letting out a sigh and standing up slowly.

"Okay...thank you Pein… I'm really sorry for the inconvenience…" Deidara muttered before he looked toward the ground.

"There is no inconvenience here. Go on home, make yourself comfortable and text me later to let me know you're okay." Pein ruffled Deidara's hair lightly and walked him to the door. He opened it and held it open for the blond. Deidara simply nodded and stepped outside.

"Thank you again… I promise to text later…" The blond managed to give Pein a gentle smile before he waved and started walking off. He decided it was still best for him to stop by the store so he could get some groceries. As much as he didn't want too, he knew it had to be done. The blond rubbed his eyes tiredly as he slowly made his way to a nearby market. He just wanted to make this a quick trip so he could get back and forget the events of the day.

Several feet behind Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan were following him and keeping a close eye on the blond. Hidan had his eyes fixed on Deidara's perfect ass. He was thinking about all the things he could possibly do to that ass and he hoped that Kakuzu would at least snap some pictures for him. He didn't expect the raven to join in but he knew the other wouldn't stop him either.

"We should probably nab him before he gets in the store and haul him back to our place…" Hidan muttered softly. "I want him right now…"

"You're definitely one horny bastard. I bet that poor kid is a virgin too. You should probably take it easy on him the first time. You wouldn't want to break him so easily." Kakuzu replied in an bored tone. He wasn't really amused with this at all.

"I'll be careful. Don't worry." Hidan replied with a bit of a smirk. He slowly pulled a cloth out of his pocket and snuck up behind the young blond. Without hesitation, he threw the cloth around the blond's eyes and quickly tied it. Before Deidara could let out a scream, a large hand clamped down over his mouth and held him securely.

"Great, you got him. Now let's go before he starts making a scene." Kakuzu said as he started walking toward the home he shared with Hidan.

"Got it." Hidan said as he looked toward the blond who was struggling in his grasp. "Keep struggling and I'll kill you." He said in a low tone. It was low enough to cause Deidara to freeze. He knew the voice of his captor. It made him shudder with fear but he slowly stopped struggling and just started to walk. He had no idea where he was being led and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know or not.

Before Deidara knew it, he heard a door opening before he was forcefully tossed inside the house. He landed harshly on the ground and cried out in pain. He went to yank the cloth from his eyes but his hands were stopped and held in a tight grip. He heard a bit of a growl coming from the person holding him and then felt hot breath on his ear.

"You're not to take that off until I tell you too. Kakuzu. Shut all the blinds, lock all the doors and windows as well. I don't want him escaping until I turn him loose." The male growled out. A quiet whimper escaped from Deidara's throat and his entire body was shaking badly. He wouldn't have normally been so freaked out but after what happened in the store, the blond was completely paralyzed, not to mention he couldn't see.

"P-please...let me go…" Deidara managed to choke out, only to hear a bit of a wicked laugh.

"Sorry beautiful. I've got some plans for you and I don't plan on letting you go until I'm done with you." Hidan replied.

"Doors and windows are locked and everything is closed." Kakuzu suddenly said with a bit of a shrug. "You may as well take that off of him now. He won't be able to get out, even if he does put up a fight."

"Excellent. Alright blondie. Time to show you who snatched you up." Hidan said before he reached forward and ripped the blindfold form the blond's eyes. Deidara's eyes instantly flew open and he let out a gasp when he found that he was staring into a pair of cold purple eyes. His body started shaking even harder. It was exactly who he thought it was.

"H-Hidan… I thought...I taught you a lesson last time…" Deidara choked out while trying to pull away from the silver haired male. He was only held tighter, which made him cry out in pain.

"Blondie, I let you win that fight last time. Everyone knows I'm a very strong man who wouldn't easily be taken down by some scrawny kid. You're really not as strong as you think. You're just weak and after I'm done with you, you'll realize just how weak you truly are."


	6. Chapter Six

**((A/N: Warning! This chapter does contain Rape and Yaoi. Please proceed with caution!))**

* * *

Deidara's blood ran cold. He could see a sadistic look in Hidan's eyes, which told the blond that he was in for something truly horrible. He finally snapped out of his horrified phase and spat in the silver haired male's face. He was going to try and fight his way out of this, even if he got severely hurt in the process. He wasn't about to just lay down and let something happen to him.

"Piss off you son of a bitch. You'll do no such thing to me!" Deidara growled out while sending a harsh glare toward Hidan. The silver haired male's eye twitched slightly as he wiped the spit from his face. That was it. He was completely pissed off. He glared darkly before he yanked the blond to his feet, only to send a harsh punch directly into Deidara's stomach. The sudden impact took the blond's breath away and caused him to cough a bit. Before Deidara had any time to react, another punch collided with his face, landing directly where he had been slapped earlier. His head whipped to the side, causing his long blond hair to fly around his face. Refusing to give up so easily, Deidara spat out some blood and looked back toward Hidan.

"Hit me with your best shot…" Deidara growled out. As soon as the words left the mouth, the blond found himself being thrown directly into a wall. He hit hard and screamed out in pain before he crashed to the floor. He tried to get himself up but a large foot came down on his arm, holding him in place.

"My, you're definitely going to be a handful. By the time I'm done with you tonight, you'll be crushed. I'm going to break you slowly until there's nothing left but a blank, hopeless expression. No one, not even your friends will be able to save you. If you tell them anything that's going on, I'll not only kill you, I'll kill them too." Hidan reached down and grabbed a fist full of the teen's blond locks. He raised Deidara's head up harshly, causing him to cry out in pain again. He already had blood trickling down the side of his mouth and his body was in agony from hitting the wall so harshly.

"L-leave them...out of this…" Deidara muttered while glaring at Hidan. He may not have been able to fight physically at the moment, but he could still speak.

"Let's see how well you behave tonight. Don't worry, I'll make this first round quick." Hidan grinned more before he stood up and threw the blond over his shoulder, letting out a chuckle as he did so. "Kakuzu, don't barge in on us unless you plan on joining or snapping photos for me."

"Just go do whatever it is you're going to do." Kakuzu hissed before going off to the kitchen.

The silver haired male just rolled his eyes and carried the shaking blond off to his room. They were in the room almost instantly and Deidara found himself being thrown down on a very large bed. It was maybe twice the size of his own. He tried to get himself up but was quickly pinned do the bed with Hidan hovering over him. He leaned down and crashed his lips against Deidara's in a forceful, disgusting kiss. Deidara growled loudly and tried to push Hidan off of himself but he failed miserable. When something warm and wet entered his mouth, he nearly gagged on it.

Hidan let out a groan as he ran his tongue all over the inside of Deidara's mouth, making sure to explore every inch of it. He soon broke away from the other when he needed air and gave the blond a grin. He couldn't wait to feel how tight the smaller male was. The very thought was driving him insane. He instantly started stripping the blond of his clothes, making sure not to rip anything before throwing everything on the ground. First Deidara's shirt hit the floor, then his shoes, pants and socks. He was only left in his underwear.

"Ah, look at this. You're wearing boy shorts and they're cupping your small ass nicely. Though, I don't think black is a very sexy color on you. Pink would look much better." Hidan chuckled and Deidara blushed. He felt nothing but shame washing over his body. However, he did pull his fist back to try and punch the dominate male in the face, but it was caught with ease. "Hmm… you're still going to struggle. No matter. I'll fix this." He leaned over and opened a drawer that was beside his bed. After digging around for a couple minutes, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and trapped the blond's hands above his head.

"L-let me go, you dick… Put my damn clothes back on me!" Deidara shouted out.

"But what fun can we have if you're covered in clothes? None. Now shut the hell up before I stick something in your mouth." Hidan growled out. Of course Deidara didn't shut up. He continued to scream and cuss until Hidan finally got tired of it all and got off the bed. He went to his closet and started looking around. When Hidan returned to the bed, he had a gag in his hand and was now forcing Deidara's mouth open. No matter how much the blond struggled, the silver haired male still managed to force the gag in the other's mouth, making sure to tie it tightly. Once Hidan was satisfied with how he had Deidara bound, he hovered over the blond and started to kiss roughly on the other's neck and shoulder.

A muffled cry escaped the defenseless blond's mouth. Feeling the other's lips on his bare skin made him sick and he wanted nothing more than to slam his fist into the silver haired male's face but his hands were tied. He decided to make an attempt and started kicking his legs like crazy. He somehow managed to land a couple of hits on the male above him before an irritated growl erupted from the silver haired male. Hidan pulled himself back and slammed his fist into Deidara's face repeatedly, causing the blond to cry out in pain. Tears started to build in his eyes but he still tried to fight by continuing to kick his legs around. The silver haired male finally got frustrated and got off the blond. He hurried back to the closet and soon returned with a rope. He quickly tired the blond's ankles together before he shuffled around and moved Deidara to where he was on his stomach with his perfect ass in the air.

"You know, I was going to take it easy on you but I think you've pissed me off enough so I won't be taking it easy on you. You're in for a world of pain now." Hidan growled out before he quickly removed the blond's underwear, leaving him fully exposed. Deidara whimpered quietly and just shut his eyes. Tears were finally pouring down his eyes, staining his cheeks. Hidan could tell that Deidara was crying which made him smirk. The male decided he didn't want to wait any longer. His clothes were gone in an instant and he was positioning himself at the blond's tight entrance. He hadn't even entered the other yet, but the blond was already letting out muffled screams.

"I don't think you'll have a voice by the time I'm done with you. Oh well. Here we go you little slut." Hidan smirked wickedly before he thrusted himself into the blond with a loud groan. Another muffled, agonizing scream erupted from the blond as he felt his insides tearing. Hidan was just way too big for him, especially since he had never done this before. This wasn't how he expected his first time to go. He expected it to be with someone he chose but here he was being held against his will with Hidan deep inside him. Before Deidara even had the time to adjust, Hidan had already started thrusting into the other roughly, not showing the inexperienced male any mercy as he did so. He kept a tight hold on the blond's slender hips, digging his nails in so deep that it started to draw blood. He was amazing that the other's back side wasn't bleeding yet, especially with how hard he was slamming into the other.

Deidara tried screaming louder, but it could barely be heard. His throat was starting to hurt as much as his backside was. He suddenly let out an odd sound when Hidan hit a certain spot. He heard a sadistic chuckle and soon found that spot being repeatedly slammed into, causing the blond to scream louder. He tried to beg for the other to stop but of course it wasn't heard. "You're one tight little bitch. I'm glad I snatched you up today." Hidan growled out before he leaned forward and gave Deidara a harsh bite on the other's neck, making sure to leave a very visible mark. He then started to thrust as hard as he possibly could, making sure to hit Deidara's prostate every time. Before he knew it, Hidan groaned loudly and slammed into the blond and released inside of him with a loud groan. Deidara screamed loudly when he felt a warm, sticky liquid inside of him. Once Hidan was done riding out his release he pulled out of the blond and grinned at the mess he had made. As Hidan released the blond, Deidara fell onto his side and just cried while curling up into a ball.

"Alright you little slut. That was fun, now let me lay down some rules. You will be here whenever I call you to come. You will also tell no one about this so make sure you hide those marks. You're going to be mine whether you like it or not." Hidan growled out before throwing the blond his clothes. "Now get your bitch ass dressed and get the fuck out. Make sure you leave your phone number." He then turned and wandered out of the room, leaving the blond sobbing while dressing himself before he slowly made his way out of the house and back to his own apartment.


	7. Chapter Seven

By the time Monday rolled around, Deidara was still horrified and ashamed at what had happened the other day. The blond was currently sitting in his bathroom with his head on his knees. He was relieved that Hidan hadn't called on him since the other day. Any time he got a text, he always flinched until he saw who it was. He had actually been ignoring any messages from his friends. He hadn't even gone to school today. He couldn't bring himself to go because he didn't want to face Hidan. Heck, the only reason Hidan was still in school was because he had gotten held back. Now he had done something so horrible to the blond and Deidara didn't even want to return to school.

"D-damn him…" Deidara cried softly. His face was now bruised from where he had been hit and on his neck was a very visible mark that he still wasn't sure how to cover up. He knew he'd have to figure something out before he headed to work. Work was one thing he couldn't skip. If he did, Konan or Pein would be at his door faster than he could blink. Sighing quietly, the blond forced himself off the ground and looked in the mirror. When he saw his reflection, he couldn't help but cringe. His hair was messy, eyes were red from all the crying, the bruises were black and blue, and the red mark on his neck was a disgusting reminder of Hidan. It wasn't even in a spot where his hair could hide it. He still hadn't decided what to tell the others. However, he also knew that he couldn't dwell on it for too long since he had to get going.

After taking a quick shower and fixing himself up as much as possible, the blond checked his phone just as he slipped on his shoes. He had several unopened messages from Itachi, Pein, Konan, and of course a couple friends from school. He felt bad for not replying to any of them but he really didn't want to talk to them at all. His phone soon buzzed again and when he looked, he saw that there was another message from Pein. He sighed a bit and decided to open the message.

 _Deidara, we haven't heard from you at all and honestly, we're all worried. I would guess you're still coming to work today because you haven't called in. I should inform you that when you arrive, you'll be helping Konan train a new employee. Please treat him nicely. ~Pein_

Deidara groaned after reading the message. He wasn't really in the mood to be training a new employee but he couldn't say no either. He would just have to suck it up and help Konan with this guy. He just hoped that whoever this was wasn't going to be a complete idiot. Once he made sure he had everything, he made his way outside and headed to work. He tried to clear his head of all the events that had happened because he didn't want to let his emotions get in the way of his work performance. He didn't want to be seen as weak by this new guy, even though that's what he truly felt he was. Nothing but a weak, pathetic omega. He clenched his fist tightly and shook his head. He wanted to cry right there, but then he'd look like an even bigger mess than he already was.

He soon arrived at his work and hesitated before he grabbed onto the handle and pulled it open. Right before he walked inside, he noticed a new car that was parked nearby. It wasn't anything too fancy but it was still pretty nice. He shrugged it off and went on inside. Behind the counter stood Konan as usual with a new male who was very tall and mysterious looking. He had long raven hair, dark colored eyes and a bit of a blank expression that also looked slightly nervous. It was also clear that the raven was an alpha male. 'No surprise there…' Deidara thought to himself. The raven was also quiet handsome in Deidara's opinion but he quickly shook that thought away.

"Oh! Deidara there you are!" Konan's voice suddenly called out and before he knew it, he was being pulled into a tight embrace, causing him to gasp loudly.

"K-Konan!" Deidara exclaimed. He actually flinched when the blue haired female hugged him. She seemed to have noticed almost instantly and released the blond from her grasp. When she finally looked at his face, a loud gasp came out as she stared at the blond with wide eyes.

"What the hell happened to your beautiful face!?" She asked while lightly touching Deidara's cheek. When he cringed again, she quickly pulled her hand back. She knew for a fact this wasn't like him at all.

"I just...bit off more than I could chew in a fight… Nothing major. It just hurts a bit when it's touched which is why I'm cringing." Deidara replied before he glanced toward the ground. Konan didn't look too convinced but she let it slide for now and gently pulled Deidara over to the counter where the raven was still standing.

" Okay well, Deidara, this is Madara Uchiha. He's a cousin of Itachi's and he's a college student." She paused and looked over at the raven. "Madara, this is Deidara. He's a senior in high school and usually has a pretty fiery personality. I'm sure we're all going to get along just fine." She smiled brightly and let out a small giggle as the long shift began.

Throughout the night, Deidara was much quieter than he usually was, which was never. The sudden change in his attitude had Konan a bit worried but she didn't push the subject. She would make sure to inform Pein of this change later though. The bruises that were on the blond's face definitely bothered her and she didn't buy the story of Deidara biting off more than he could chew in a fight. No. Something else happened, she was sure of it. She made a mental note to make sure and monitor the blond's behavior to see if there were any other changes later on.

The whole time they were working, Madara was mostly focused on Deidara. He was admiring the other's features but made sure he wasn't too obvious about it. In his eyes, the blond had a perfect figure, along with his beautiful blond hair and icy blue eyes. His size made him even cuter but Madara had a feeling that if he said that out loud, he'd see some kind of rage in the other that he wanted to avoid. However, the bruises puzzled him. He wanted to know where they came from but he didn't feel right asking since they had only met today. He planned on making sure to get to know the other better before asking any questions that may be too personal. There was something else bothering him though. He had a strange urge to protect the other and he didn't know why. He had never had a feeling like this before. For now, he would just ignore it and hope that it would go away later on, but he had a slight feeling that wouldn't be happening.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Author-Chan here! First off, let me just say thank you to everyone who has taken a look at this story. I also want to say thank you to the few reviews I've gotten on here. Knowing people like this story really keeps me going on writing these chapters! I do have another story I may be publishing later on. It's going to be another ObiKaka story! It will probably be published once I get a few more chapters done. Thanks again for the support on this story! You're all wonderful! Bye now! Next chapter in a few days!**


	8. Chapter Eight

As the night drew to a close, Deidara sighed with relief. He had made it through the night without any major incidents and no texts from Hidan. Deidara had a slight feeling that Hidan was also in some kind of relationship with the raven that was there the other day as well, not that it bothered him. He'd rather Hidan be with Kakuzu. If that happened, then it would get the silver haired male away from himself. He just shook his head. He knew thinking such a thing was nothing but a hopeless dream. Deidara was putting the last thing away before he left but it was unfortunately on a high shelf. Groaning a bit, Deidara stood up on his toes to try and reach where the item was supposed to go. He cursed himself for being so damn short and didn't want to waste time finding a step stool. He could have just left it but decided against it.

"Let me help you with that." A deep voice said from behind the blond. Deidara instantly froze and slowly looked over shoulder. He was relieved to see that it was just Madara.

"Um...thank you…" Deidara muttered softly. He had expected the raven to take the box from him, but instead he found himself being lifted into the air by the waist. He was being held gently but firmly so he wouldn't fall. Once he finally slid the item on the shelf, he was sat down with a dark blush on his face.

"Are you alright?" Madara asked while tilting his head to the side, allowing his bangs to uncover his right eye. Now Deidara could see both of the other's beautiful dark eyes and it only made him blush more.

"Um...yes I'm fine… Thank you again." Deidara quickly looked at the ground and placed a hand behind the back of his head. Madara couldn't help but think of how cute the smaller blond was but he quickly shook that thought away. They had just met after all. He couldn't be having such thoughts yet. Not only that. The bruising all over the young kid scared him. Konan had been telling him that the blond who worked here was a force to be reckoned with but now that Madara had seen him, he didn't feel that was true. In his opinion, Deidara looked a bit fragile.

"So um...do you need a lift home? Konan says you walk all the time and it is pretty late." Madara scratched at the back of his head, hoping the blond would accept. After hearing Madara's offer, Deidara hesitated slightly. He feared that Hidan would see him getting into some other guy's car but at the same time, he also feared that Hidan would jump him on the way home. He thought it over for a few minutes before finally deciding.

"Yeah...I'd appreciate a ride home…" The blond said sheepishly. Madara grinned a bit when he heard the blond accept his offer. After the two of them locked the store up, they made their way to Madara's car. The raven walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for him. 'Such a gentleman…' Deidara thought to himself as he slipped in the car. Once the door was closed, Madara was on the driver's side in a matter of seconds. The blond gave the older raven the directions to his house and the raven drove off.

"Deidara, tell me a bit more about yourself." The raven suddenly said after a few moments of silence.

"Oh um… Well there isn't too much to tell. I've been working at the store for about two years now. I started when I was fifteen. At first they didn't really want to hire me because of my age but when they found out my situation, they hired me instantly. I'm grateful for that. I'm also a senior in high school, majoring in art hopefully. My birthday is May 5th, so I'll be turning eighteen right before I graduate…" The blond continued to talk slowly, telling Madara whatever he wanted to know. The whole time, the raven sat there and listened to the other with a gentle smile on his face. He could honestly listen to the teen all night but at the same time, he knew he was unable to do that. "...But that's enough about me. I haven't asked you anything about yourself."

"Hm? Oh, you want to know some things about me?" Madara asked. He honestly hadn't expected it. He was perfectly fine with not talking about himself at all but he figured that since the blond told him several things, he may as well open up as well.

"Yeah, I feel rude not asking about you." Deidara giggled a bit and gave the other a gentle smile.

"Very well, I'll tell you a few things. I'm twenty one years old and currently in college. I actually graduated high school a year later than I was supposed to because of bad grades. I wasn't exactly a well behaved kid in high school but that's besides the point. My birthday is December 24th, so right before Christmas. I usually don't celebrate my birthday though. It's just another day to me." Madara continued to speak the rest of the way home. He told Deidara about his relation to Itachi and Sasuke and how they were really the only ones in the family that accepted him besides his younger brother Izuna, who he barely saw anymore. He honestly missed his brother but didn't show it.

After what seemed like forever, they came to a stop in front of Deidara's small apartment. The blond had left out the fact that he didn't have any parents and he left out his situation with Hidan. Though when the next sentence came out, he couldn't help but let one of those two things slip.

"Well...hopefully your parents won't mind you being a bit late." Madara said as he parked the car.

"Oh...there's nothing to worry about… My parents are actually no longer among us. They passed away when I was fourteen." The blond said softly. After those words left his mouth, Madara mentally slapped himself.

"I...I'm really sorry to hear that...and sorry I said anything without thinking." The raven muttered softly but Deidara only shook his head.

"You didn't know. It's okay. Anyways, thank you for the ride home. I'll see you when we work together again." Deidara quickly got out of the car and flashed Madara one more adorable smile before he hurried off to his apartment.

Madara waited until he saw the blond go inside safely before he put his car in drive and drove off down the road. He was honestly glad he had met the blond. He had failed to tell the other that he had actually seen him around town though. It was probably best to safe that for next time. However, as he drove, he still couldn't shake the feeling that Deidara was hiding something. He just hoped that whatever that thing was that it wasn't too bad. He knew the blond looked fragile, so he decided to start monitoring his behavior. It would start with the next time he'd see the other.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I just wanted to give you all a fair warning and let you know that the next chapter of this story will contain rape. So once it's posted, proceed with caution! Also, thanks to all of you who have looked at this story! The fact that it's getting any views at all is helping me keep up with it. Also thank you to those who have left a review! That's extra motivation! I really appreciate it too! Thank you!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


End file.
